


should have told him

by Blade_Knight



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Inquisitor Adaar - Freeform, Mind Reading, Poetry, also like my inquisitor is like hinted at, considering that's who I imagined saying stuff, his name is Dionysus, i mean technically those characters are in it, kinda poetry, technically it's just cole reading Dionysus' gay thoughts, worded nice tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Knight/pseuds/Blade_Knight
Summary: Cole tells Bull just what the inquisitor was thinking about up on the battlements (takes place after that scene where Bull almost gets assassinated) ((ya know the perfect time for romantic thoughts alkjalsjd))





	should have told him

" _Voice deep like the ocean, both enticing and frightening. Afraid of what he'd say, afraid of what he'd do with the silver tongue._  
Should have kissed him when I had the chance, lips warm and inviting me in for a meal."  
But he was afraid, afraid of how you'd taste, afraid of how you'd feel, afraid of how he’d feel, afraid you might eat him alive.

… Anything else he was thinking?

…  
“ _Should have told him up on the battlements, should have just told him right then, we were alone, would’ve been fine._ ”

Should have told me what?

…  
“ _ **I love you.**_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I know this is hella short but w/e I like it so there ya go  
> also, I have never written anything for dragon age ever before so if cole's dialogue sounds off that's my fault


End file.
